1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a construction machine, in particular a self-propelled construction machine, which has a working unit for carrying out work required for the construction measure and a control station with a cab for the vehicle driver, wherein the control station with the cab is arranged on the machine frame such as to be rotatable about a vertical axis. In particular, the invention relates to a road milling machine, a recycler or a stabilizer. However, the invention also relates to other construction machines, for example machines for the exploitation of deposits in surface mining, which are also designated as miners.
Self-propelled construction machines of varying type of construction are used in road construction and for the exploitation of deposits. Existing courses of the road pavement can be removed using the known road milling machines, existing road surfaces can be restored using the known recyclers, and the foundation for the road construction can be prepared using the known stabilizers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known road milling machines, recyclers or stabilizers and the known machines for the exploitation of deposits in surface mining have as a working unit a milling or cutting drum which is fitted with milling tools. In addition, such construction machines have a control station which generally has a cab for the vehicle driver.
Self-propelled construction machines are known in which the control station with the cab for the vehicle driver is arranged on the machine frame such as to be rotatable about a vertical axis, such that the vehicle driver can be brought into an optimum position for observing the operation of the machine. A control station, pivotable about a vertical axis, with cab for a construction machine is known, for example, from US 2006/0202514 A1. Agricultural vehicles which have a rotatable control station with cab are known, for example, from DE 38 07 848 C2 and DE 297 15 066 U1.